Honeysuckle Tea
by SeimonNoKaze
Summary: Hinata and Naruto start a relationship in the new era of peace that has begun. As time goes on, the couple begins to feel that maybe they want something more in their relationship, and all it might take is a cold night and a cup of good tea...


_[Note: Hello NaruxHina fans. A few weeks ago I posted the original story, but to my ever lasting embarrassment, discovered that Lemons are not allowed on this site , and wishing to obey the rules and stay out of trouble, I took it down. This is the soft version, it's essentially the same thing just with all the adult content removed. So if you just want to read the story without the 18+ material, then please continue. If you want to read the original, I have moved it to **the adult fan fiction site **under the same name. Anyway, whether you read the soft version or the lemon, I respectfully request that you leave me a comment, whether you have good things to say or constructive criticism to dish out. Thanks for reading.]_

_[Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters and settings are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely fan made work that I do not profit from.]_

"(Huff) You... You betrayed me.... (Huff) Without me... (Huff) You'll never kill Itachi... You'll just stay the weak little boy he let live, and a loser, like him...!" A long slender and pale hand pointed a quivering finger at a tall blond haired boy. The other was dark haired, wearing a look of cold disdain, closing his eyes.

"...After all this, can you still honestly believe that?" the dark haired boy opened his eyes again, his pupils had changed from black to bright red, narrowing them before continuing. "You thought you could control an Uchiha like a little puppet? You're a fool, Orochimaru. We will soon remedy that... Eh, Naruto?"

The blond haired boy looked upon Orochimaru with fierce, red fox-like eyes, and bared rows of pointed teeth. Every word reverberated with a menacing growl.

"Your ambitions stop here. The price for trying to take away my friend...my brother...," He slowly began to walk forward. "For trying to destroy our home, for ruining innocent lives to achieve immortality, to learn every jutsu... Is death. I will never...forgive you!!"

"Fools! You cannot destroy my ambition!" Orochimaru hissed. He leapt from his feet and lunged at Sasuke with his Kusanagi sword. Despite Orochimaru's great speed, both the power of the Sharingan and Orochimaru's exhaustion allowed him to parry the blow. However instead of going after Sasuke, he rushed past him and continued for Naruto.

"I've had enough of you, boy!!! Because of you, my plans are ruined!" He had tunnel vision, with Naruto's temporarily stunned form squarely in front of him. Ribbons of saliva flew from the insane grin halving his face.

"Naruto!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A dozen Naruto clones appeared between himself and Orochimaru while he prepared a counter attack with Rasengan.

"Die!!! Sen'eitajashu !"

Sasuke ran after Orochimaru, but he too was running low on chakra and was unable to catch up. Though it happened over the course of a few seconds, everything seemed to happen in slow motion as snakes shot from Orochimaru's sleeves, tearing through Naruto's Shadow Clones. When the smoke cleared, Naruto had a snake latched on his left wrist, right knee, and neck. There was a look of momentary shock on his face as the snakes pumped poison into his body.

"That poison, will slowly make its way to your heart, clogging the chakra network surrounding it! I want you to contemplate your death and how worthless your existence has been!" Orochimaru laughed maniacally until Sasuke's hand was thrust through his chest, spraying Naruto with blood and fragments of flesh. The chirping sound Chidori made slowly died away as Orochimaru slid off of Sasuke's forearm, falling face first onto the floor and dragging himself across the ground. "Kabuto... (Cough) I'm not through yet... (Weak chuckle) As long as I have... Kabuto...!" Orochimaru reached out to the shadows in front of him as somebody walked forward out of it. Kabuto was thrown face down onto the ground in front of Orochimaru with the expression of a gutted fish, wide eyed and gaping, blood flowing from his open mouth.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Your fate is sealed, Orochimaru," Kakashi and Sakura stepped into view; both scraped and frayed from the battle.

"No... Noooo....," Orochimaru moaned sorrowfully, turning over. He seemed to see something bearing down upon him. He was no longer narrow eyed and frightening but sobbing and looked quite pitiful. Orochimaru started to back away from something none of the others could see, flailing his arms. The specter of his old mentor appeared before his eyes, white colorless eyes bore into Orochimaru's as he outstretched his hand. "No, no, nooo!!! Stay away from me! No, don't take me, SARUTOBI-SENSEI!!!" With his final shriek of terror, his eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp in a pool of his own crimson blood.

It was like the air had been sucked from the room. For a moment, nobody said anything or moved a muscle, they could hardly dare to believe it was true; Orochimaru was now finally, dead. It wasn't until Naruto stumbled backwards and fell over that anybody moved.

"Naruto-kun?!" Sakura rushed over to Naruto's side, frantically looking for some mortal wound.

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto's been poisoned by Orochimaru's jutsu, I don't know how much time he has left but you need to get him back to Konoha!" Sasuke said in the first show of concern for Naruto since before he left the village.

"Sensei! I can't remove it, we need Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said frantically. Naruto was still conscious, but he was weakening with every passing moment. Kakashi picked Naruto up, carrying him on his back.

"ANBU Black Ops are on their way for Orochimaru's body. Sakura, I want you to take Sasuke and find Sai, he's watching over Gai's team right now near the entrance. I'll take Naruto back to Tsunade, go!" Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke, just as ANBU appeared on the scene, retrieving the bodies of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

(Two days later)

The situation seemed hopeless... Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Ino, and a team of Konoha's finest medical ninja worked on extracting the venom from Naruto's body without sleeping. But after forty-eight hours of using jutsu after jutsu and seemingly endless reading, they were all exhausted and clean out of chakra. The poison turned out to be too fine to be flushed, filtered, or extracted, and though work was currently and fervently being done on developing an antidote, it wasn't likely to be finished in time. Sakura and Ino themselves were put under the hospital's care; both had succumbed to emotional breakdown and severe exhaustion. Godaime Hokage-sama, the Sannin Tsunade and her assistant Shizune stood over Naruto's body, only the steady beep of the heart monitor could be heard.

"Shizune....," Tsunade tried to speak but only managed a whisper, the weight of her words made Shizune wince.

"H-hai... Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade paused a moment, trying to lighten the load on her spirit for a moment so she could speak.

"Please, begin making funeral arrangements for Naruto Uzumaki....," She had barely gotten halfway through her sentence when Shizune began to sob into her hands.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama... We, we have to try once more, please, we-!"

"Shizune!" Shizune's sobbing ceased for a moment out of alarm. "We've tried, we just can't reverse the effects of Orochimaru's poison, I'm out of chakra, and Naruto will die in a manner of hours, maybe minutes... We've done all we could do. The least any of us can do now, is make sure he's put to rest a hero," Tsunade said clearly, though rivers of tears poured down her face out of Shizune's sight. "Now go." Shizune left the ward to start preparations for Naruto's funeral. Tsunade just stood there, lost in the feeling of helplessness... Damn that Orochimaru! Even though Orochimaru was dead, it seemed like he would have the last laugh. She was so distracted that she failed to notice the commotion coming from the hall.

"Wait, hold on a second, you can't go in there!" a hospital staff member attempted to bar the young heiress to the Hyuga Clan from Naruto's room.

"P-please! Get out of my way...! I must see him!"

"No, Ms.!"

The young dark haired girl narrowed her eyes, veins around her temple popped out as she delivered an incapacitating blow, running in past him.

"Hinata...?" Tsunade seemed vaguely aware of her presence before coming back to her senses. "Hinata! I'm sorry, but I can't permit you to stay!" Tsunade reached out to take Hinata by the shoulder.

"No! Stay back!" Hinata, normally shy and introverted had become assertive and even aggressive, slapping Tsunade's hand away, leaving Tsunade's arm numb and dangling.

"Iie... Leave me alone," Hinata said tearfully as she sat down next to Naruto. "Naruto-kun....?" She placed a hand on his face, which was already becoming quite cold. Tsunade found the scene almost more than she could bear; it was her greatest hope that she wouldn't have to be there when Hinata finds Naruto dead. At that precise moment, her fears came to be realized as Naruto flat lined, signaling the end of his life.

"Naruto-kun.... NARUTO-KUN!!!" Hinata shook him, but to no avail. "Iie!!" Out of frustration and misery, she slammed her tiny palm on Naruto's chest before melting into a sobbing heap over his body. It seemed to go on for hours before she was able to regain enough control over herself to speak. "I always-... I always loved you, Naruto-kun," she said softly, having no energy left from crying. "I'm sorry, f-for not telling you sooner. I've watched you for a long time, you helped me become strong. When ever I watched you succeed or mess up, I felt like I could like myself more, like I could do anything I set my heart to... Yet I never had the strength to tell you how I felt...," Hinata said sorrowfully as Tsunade was robbed of the last of her strength from this heartbreaking scene, falling to her knees and crying right along with her. "Good-bye, Naruto-kun...," Hinata closed her eyes, wishing she could follow him where ever he had gone to, even hoping she would if she stayed there long enough.

"Iiiiiteee..." someone moaned in the vicinity.

Hinata and Tsunade lifted their heads to see who had uttered, to find a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at them from half closed eyelids.

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata shouted, throwing her arms around his neck, crying harder than ever. Tsunade struggled to her feet and leaned out into the hall.

"Sh-...Shizune! Come quick, it's Naruto! He's..." Shizune came in sobbing and shaking her head.

"Tsunade-sama! I won't accept it! He can't be dead, he just can'-...," she stopped crying for a moment to see that he had regained consciousness. "He's not dead...," and as though electricity was being run through their bodies, Tsunade and Shizune both ran over to Naruto's bed side while Hinata continued to sob into his shoulder.

"Tsunade O-baachan...? Where am I?" Naruto asked slowly as Shizune listened to his insides and checked his vitals on the monitor screens.

"You're in the hospital, Naruto. How do you feel?"

"My chest hurts a lot... And I'm a little tired... But I had the weirdest dream, -ttebayo. I could hear people talking about how I was going to die," Shizune suddenly broke down again, shaking with a mixture of grief and relief.

"H-h-h-he'll be j-just fine Tsunade-sama! His vitals are good and I-I-I don't hear anything abnormal in his heart or lungs," Shizune moaned.

"Shizune! Destroy that paperwork, I never want to see it again!" Tsunade shouted through her sobs.

"Right away, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune howled, pelting from the room and off to destroy Naruto's Death Certificate.

"I'm going to inform the others that you're all right!" Tsunade walked briskly from the room as

he turned to see Hinata, who had finally calmed down but was still clutching his shirt tightly.

"I... heard what you said... Hinata-chan," Naruto look up into her eyes. Hinata's pale and frightened face now had a bit of color returning to it, she averted her gaze.

"Naruto-kun...,"

"I had no idea you felt that way... Why didn't you ever tell me?" Naruto pushed himself up into a sitting position, his eyes now fully opened and locked on hers.

"I... I suppose I just, didn't want to hear you say 'no'... I k-know how much you prefer Sakura Haruno, and I guess I just wanted you to choose me on your own," Hinata said quickly, as though if she stalled she might lose her nerve, her cheeks aflame and tears pooling in her eyes again.

"...I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. Through it all, you stayed behind me, even when I messed up big time, you believed in me," Naruto lowered his eyes, feeling like a moron for never noticing.

"...I'm glad you're okay, Naruto-kun... But I think I should go for now," Hinata rapidly began feeling foolish for saying anything. But she was stopped from getting out of her seat as Naruto had grabbed a hold of her hand, firmly but gently. Hinata looked shocked for a moment but allowed herself to be pulled back closer to Naruto. He leaned forward to meet her half way and placed his lips gently on hers. Naruto noticed how soft and warm they were, but also how they were pressed rather tightly together for a moment before relaxing and fitting themselves against him.

"Naruto-kun....? Wh-what...?" Hinata stared wide-eyed at the blond haired boy, the color in her face intensifying with each passing second.

Naruto smiled gently at her, cupping her burning cheek in his hand. "I don't know why it took me so long to notice how important you are to me, Hinata. Yeah, I liked Sakura-chan, but she's into Sasuke, and I'm tired of being treated like an annoyance. But I think... I know that I've come to like you more, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned wide at Hinata who sat stunned. "...Tell you what, once I'm back to a 100%, I'll take you for some Ichiraku, my treat. What do you say, willing to give me a chance...?"

Hinata let the full force of what was happening soak in, causing her face to scrunch up and tears to roll down her blushing face again. "Hai! Naruto, I'd love to!" She gripped him in a bone crushing hug that threatened to snap his ribs.

(Naruto: Hinata-chan! You're gonna break me in half, dattebayoooo!)

Tsunade had brought Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gai, Yamato, Iruka, and Kurenai to see Naruto but they had all decided to watch the pair of them have their moment, and just stood in the door way.

"Naruto....," Kakashi whispered to himself, relieved that he was okay.

Gai stood next to him on crutches, looking a little beat up but in good spirits. "You're student's strong, Kakashi... He survived that fight with Orochimaru... And... It seems he's found a bit of true happiness. Youthful love! I-it's.....SO beautiful!" Gai gushed, sobbing dramatically into his forearm.

"Baka! Don't go getting worked up on me! Opening Six Chakra Gates once is foolish enough! But three times in one day?! You're lucky to be alive!" Tsunade growled, pulling Gai by the ear. (Gai: Ite-te-te-teeeee!)

"How'd Naruto survive though? Was it the Kyubi?" Iruka said looking at his peers.

"From what it sounds like, it was Hinata's doing," Kakashi said. The others all turned their faces towards him, and not waiting for someone to ask how, he continued, "You see, when Tsunade tried to take Hinata away, she involuntarily used her Gentle Fist technique... It seems that in her distress she wasn't stemming the flow of chakra to her hands. So when she hit Naruto on the chest, her chakra must've been forced into his body and thinned the poison clogging his chakra network."

"If that was the case why didn't it work when we treated him though?" Tsunade asked Kakashi. His smile was visible through his mask...

"It wasn't that alone... I don't believe anyone but Hinata would've been able to save him," Kakashi as well as the others all watched the young couple, as though remembering something important they had once forgotten...

(Two years later)

It's been nearly three years since the fall of Otogakure and the death of Orochimaru. With most of Akatsuki destroyed and disbanded (Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigake, Pain, and the mysterious 'Tobi' still at large), it was like some dark shroud had been lifted. For the first time since the reign of Hashirama Senju, a real sense of peace had descended not just on Hi no Kuni, but much of the world as well. With the alliance between Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and Konohagakure, the world had become a much safer place for all. Now, the time of rebirth had come and nowhere was this truer than in the Hidden Leaf Village. The great Sannin Tsunade, 5th Lord Hokage, stood before her large office window. Lately, due to the peaceful times, the pile of S, A, and B ranked missions had all but disappeared, causing the rate of easier missions to increase a considerable amount.

"I trust you can handle it... I've decided to send them out of the Fire Country to take on some of these D and C rank missions," Tsunade brought out a folder containing the current statistics of all the available ninja and set it on her desk.

"Do you have any teams in mind, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked looking through the papers.

"I'll leave that up to you, I've got my plate full at the moment. But I do have a special task for Hinata and Naruto-"

"Ah-eee! The two of them, alone?!" Shizune squawked, losing herself to shock.

"Is that a problem? I think the pair of them are more than enough to gather some herbs from the Tea Country. Shikaku Nara is running low on herbs for medicine, which unfortunately we need," Tsunade turned around to see Shizune staring at her feet with a slight crimson hue coloring her cheeks.

"What is it, Shizune?"

"Well... Ano... It's just that, letting them go alone, is that... really a good idea?" Shizune muttered uncomfortably, Tsunade failed to see what she was trying to hint at.

"Are you going soft in the head with me? This mission is child's play and I won't hear any more of your nonsense, Shizune!"

"Iie, iie! I just mean to say... Ano, they are in love and seventeen..."

"So ka?" Tsunade demanded, growing impatient. Shizune's face went a deeper shade of scarlet as she muttered something barely audible.

" What if they... Become, um, intimate with each other?"

Tsunade fell backwards, screaming with mirth at these words, finding them absolutely absurd. Shizune's reaction went from embarrassed to slightly indignant. "Tsunade-sama!"

"Oh, Shizune... You're afraid of that? They've been dating for years and the poor girl still can't kiss Naruto without half-fainting, I doubt she'd be able to retain consciousness long enough for him to remove his jacket. Besides, they wouldn't even know what to do with 'it' or even how to do 'it'," Tsunade finished dismissively, wiping tears off her cheeks. "Shizune! I don't want to hear another word about it! Just please do what I've asked while I fill out this paper work." Tsunade said suddenly firm as she saw Shizune open her mouth to make further protest.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama! Come, Tonton," Shizune said to a small pig near her ankles. (Tonton: Bui...)

Tsunade continued to chortle and shake her head as Shizune's words floated in and out of her mind. Perhaps if it was another teenage couple, such a worry could be valid... Even so, so what?! It wasn't as if they were little kids anymore... She straightened up all the loose papers on her desk before calling a young Jonin into her office, "Kotetsu, I need to see you for a moment." A man with wild black hair and cloth bandages wrapped around his head and over the bridge of his nose, appeared before Tsunade. "You heard everything then, Kotetsu Hagane?" She asked mildly, not making eye contact but resumed with the organizing of her papers.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

"Good, you know who to bring to my office then."

"Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. I'll summon them here right away," Kotetsu walked briskly from the office and set out to find the pair, it was rare these days to find one without the other nearby.

"Irasshaimase! Ah, hey there, Naruto!" Teuchi Ichiraku, the old man who ran the ramen stand greeted Naruto with his usual jovial smile.

"Hey, old man! Mmm, the ramen smells great today!" Naruto said as he happily inhaled the aroma of simmering Tonkatsu Ramen.

"And Miss Hinata, good to see you as well. How is old Hiashi doing these days?" Teuchi asked the timid dark haired girl that followed Naruto inside.

"Oh, he's doing well, Teuchi-san. He seems much happier with having work to do, it's been a long time since he received a mission," Hinata said gently, taking a seat next to Naruto.

"Che. He's still as stern as ever I'll bet." Hinata giggled slightly at these words. "So what can I get you two?"

"One extra large tonkatsu ramen, old man! And give it the works, hehe!" Naruto said, his mouth going slightly numb with anticipation.

"Coming right up. You must have a long day of training ahead then, huh?" Teuchi began kneading the dough for the noodles.

"You bet! Hinata and I have been working really hard so we can apply for the Jonin exams in a few months," Naruto beamed.

"Oh, really?! I'm happy for the two of you."

"Mhm! Naruto-kun's been helping me a lot, but I must admit that the training regiment gives me a big appetite," she blushed slightly saying this, as any demure young lady would, but Teuchi just smiled over the counter at her.

"Well in that case, I'll give it some extra egg and pork, on me."

"Really?! Thanks, old-" Naruto was cut short as Kotetsu Hagane walked in.

"Irasshaimase, Kotetsu-san. What can I get you?" Teuchi said looking up at him.

"Nothing for me today, I'm afraid I'm rather busy at the moment," Kotetsu said very businesslike as a confused Naruto and Hinata looked at him. "Naruto-san, Hinata-san, Hokage-sama requests to see you in her office immediately."

"Agh! Can't it wait till we at least eat lunch, -ttebayo?" Naruto whined.

"No, I'm sorry but it can't," Kotetsu said flatly.

"Is it really that important?"

"....," Kotetsu merely stared at him sternly and said nothing.

"All right, let's go Hinata. Tsunade O-baachan needs us for something. Sorry for running out on you like this, old man," Naruto said standing up.

"No problem, I'll make a fresh batch for you when you get back," Teuchi said as Kotetsu lead them out of the ramen stand.

As Naruto and Hinata were lead into Tsunade's office, they found her gazing out her window with her hands gently clasped together behind her back. She always did this when waiting for someone to show up.

"I've brought them, Tsunade-sama," Kotetsu said with a courteous bow.

"Very good. Arigato, Kotetsu-san, that'll be all," Tsunade said sitting down at her desk as Kotetsu left. "Before you say anything, I just want to apologize for the abruptness of this summons, Naruto."

"Yeah, why don't ya tell me what's so important that we have to miss lunch for!?" Naruto demanded in his usual brash manner. Hinata stayed quiet as she always did when Naruto got this way, even after years of watching them argue like brother and sister it made Hinata tense, Tsunade was still the Hokage, after all.

"I'm sending the pair of you out to the Tea Country. Shikaku-san is short on medicinal plants and I want you to go and gather some," Tsunade said, peering up at him from behind her interlocked fingers.

"Well if Shikamaru's dad needs more herbs for medicine, send him!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shikamaru is out on a mission of his own with Choji and Tenten! Now I'm asking you and Hinata to do this," Tsunade growled back at him. It always got her blood boiling whenever Naruto whined like this, like a little kid being told to go do his homework.

"I-it's okay, Hokage-sama... We'll go and get the things Shikaku-san needs," Hinata said softly. Naruto looked over at her who received a pointed look in return. Despite how meek she seemed most of the time, Hinata had the overwhelming talent of quelling Naruto's hotheaded-ness with a simple look.

He turned back to Tsunade with a sort of defeated note in his voice, "Hai hai, just tell us what herbs to get and we'll bring them back."

"Excellent! I've made up a list of the plants you and Hinata will need to gather," Tsunade said crisply as she unrolled a roughly three foot long scroll of rice paper. Naruto looked on, stunned to the point of silence as Hinata read down the long list of items.

"B-b-but, Hokage-sama... These... I mean, these herbs are found only in a few locations, it'd take even the two of us days to... To do what you're asking us," Hinata breathed nervously, staring down at the ground.

"Well, actually I know where most of this stuff grows... But the stuff like the Blue Sage, Elderflower, Hazel, Reishi, and Renshen we'll have a hard time with, unless we wanna buy it. And those kind of herbs don't come cheap, dattebayo," Naruto said evenly as he looked more closely at the list. Due to his extensive traveling, Naruto knew every rock and blade of grass from the edge of Amegakure to the border of Kumogakure.

"True. And Hinata's Byakugan, despite how powerful, wouldn't be much help in finding those rare roots and shrubs. So I shall lend you Tonton," Tsunade said as she placed an undisclosed amount of ryo on the desk. "This is money to stay at a hotel of a reasonable price. I can't afford to give you more than this so please spend it wisely, Naruto. Anything more than this will have to come out of your own pocket, wakaru ka?"

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya, Tsunade O-baachan," Naruto said nodding to show he understood, taking the money and placing it in his pocket.

"Good! You two be careful out there, oh, and one more thing...," Naruto and Hinata paused at the door waiting for Tsunade to finish. "Yaru to seiai no de nai," Tsunade said in a jostling tone that held no trace of reservation. No sooner had the words left her mouth than did the chaos follow.

Hinata went from chalk to magenta in the blink of an eye and teetered on the edge of collapse, giving an embarrassed squeak, "Hokage-sama....!"

"Tsunade O-baachan! I-iie... N-n-now hold on a sec!!" Naruto sputtered.

"Calm down, I'm only kidding," Tsunade said with a huge fake sigh, they seemed to come back from the brink, and before she could stop herself, "You can if you really want to." Hinata seemed horrified at the idea, though she couldn't help but blush, where as Naruto seemed decisively indignant that Tsunade would bring up such a subject. After a brief bout of Naruto demanding Tsunade lay off the teasing and Tsunade making a few rude insinuations about Naruto's masculinity, Shizune had come in with Tonton and set the two on their way. But for some reason Tsunade's words still reverberated loudly in the back of Hinata's mind. The way she said it, it was like she expected it to happen... Hinata's gaze fixed on her exposed toes poking out from her tactical sandals, until what seemed like hours later when Naruto nudged her.

"Something the matter, Hinata?" Naruto asked her, concerned, yet a soft smile stayed ever present on his lips.

"Well... I...," It had been a while since she paused like this to gather her thoughts. She remembered a time when a single sentence became no more than five short fragments. She felt shy and incredibly uncomfortable, the way she used to feel. "It's just... What do you think...? Wh-what do you think Tsunade-sama meant by what she said...?" Hinata said, going red again as Naruto's face twisted into another indignant frown.

"Che... She's just a crazy old pervert like Ero-sennin. Like I'm surprised...,"

"B-but, do you think she... Do you think she expects us to... To...," She stopped walking and looked to the side as Naruto turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Oi, oi, don't let her get to you, Hinata... She was just teasing us, -ttebayo," Naruto saw that this had little effect on her and adopted a more serious tone. "Hinata, there isn't any need to worry about it. Now, I don't understand much myself, but this is how I remember Kakashi-sensei explaining it to us,"

(Four and a half years prior)

"All right you three, today we have a sort of special lesson," Kakashi said cheerily. The day was a bright and garish late spring afternoon. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke followed Kakashi as he took them to a grassy patch under some white Sakura Trees.

"So what's this special lesson...? If it's something stupid like 'group-meditation'

then forget it," Sasuke said coldly.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I don't get it either, Kakashi-sensei. I mean, what d'you want us to do? Count cherry blossoms?" Naruto asked in his usual oblivious manner.

"Well, actually it does have something to do with the cherry blossoms, yes," Kakashi said gently with a smile wide enough it was visible even under his mask.

"So, then what about them, sensei? They just look like ordinary blossoms to me," Sakura stated plainly as she caught a falling petal in her open palm.

"It's a 'special' lesson in the sense that it has nothing to do with combat. This is one of those 'life lessons' that is my burden to teach you as your sensei. And since you're the only team to have ever passed my test, I'm rather ill prepared for this and I hope you'll bear with me," Kakashi said to a totally attentive Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "First off, can any of you tell me the difference between the male and female body?"

"I can, sensei," Sakura said raising her hand; Kakashi prompted her with a nod. "Well, the male body type is usually of a much broader form because of a naturally larger muscle structure. The female body tends to be slimmer but with wider hips for bearing children." She said all of this with the tone of someone who memorized it out of a book by heart.

"Okay, then can you tell me exactly 'how' children are made?" Kakashi sounded a little uneasy now, but taking no notice of the slight tremor in his sensei's voice Naruto's hand shot up in the air.

"Oh, oh! I know, I know! I asked Iruka-sensei this question once, and he went really red in the face and told me, that babies are delivered by giant white birds that stuff 'em down the chimneys of houses, haha, believe it!" Naruto said this so quickly it that it stunned Kakashi silent.

"That's not how it's done you moron...," Sasuke sneered, smirking and began to give his own explanation. "When a woman gets married to a man-" ("This is it...") Thought Kakashi as Sasuke went on. "-the night on their wedding day, the baby begins to grow inside the woman, after the husband's ancestors place a seed inside her stomach during the night. Simple," Sasuke finished with his usual arrogant grin.

"Sorry, but all of you got it wrong. Although to be fair, Sasuke's explanation was much closer to the truth," Kakashi said, turning to the blossoms again. A few honeybees visited the flowers, collecting pollen and spreading it to the other blossoms. "Women, like you Sakura, are much like these flowers. While men, like Naruto and Sasuke are like these bees. And just like them, men and women combine in a very special way. It's only then that children are possible."

"I don't think I get it yet. You make it sound like a guy has to get inside a girl somehow...," Naruto said scratching his head.

"Well, that's because, that's exactly what has to happen," Kakashi said as Sasuke and Sakura both looked up at him.

"Oh yeah, and how is that?" Naruto asked sardonically, pressing Kakashi on, who was finding it more and more difficult to make them understand without being explicit.

"It's all got to do with what makes you a boy, Naruto. Think about the place it hurts the most to be hit in...," Kakashi said putting an emphasis on the word 'boy'. Naruto's eyes widened as he instinctively sat cross legged with sudden realization. "That's right. Now, girls don't have that, their bodies are different. In that same area, they have...um, a sort sheath if you will, that extends upwards into their bodies. Both those parts of the body must come together. This act is more tastefully referred to as 'love making', but to be perfectly blunt, it's called 'sex'," though Kakashi's voice didn't waver, his one uncovered cheek was rapidly turning crimson.

"I see... So, in order to have children, a man and woman must have 'sex'...?" Sakura said under her breath as Kakashi nodded.

"That's how the 'seed' is really placed inside of a woman. Not dead relatives," Kakashi said beaming at the three of them, happy that they understood now. "But it isn't something you can force to happen. Unlike other species, this act to us humans, is a very private and special matter. There is more to it than just the physical aspect and you'll know when the time is right and who the right person is. Just don't be in too much of a rush to find out," Kakashi finished with a relieved sigh, now that the lesson was over.

"Wow... Then you must've had sex a bunch of times, huh, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said jumping to his feet, totally unaware of the meaning behind what he was saying. "So who was the last right person?" He continued on innocently ignorant.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she began to pummel Naruto's face with her fists. Kakashi merely shrugged, turning to Sasuke.

"Just tell him when she's done, 'That's no one's business but mine.'"

" So, it's not something two people do just because, they have to feel it. What that feeling is, I'm not exactly sure on. But I think we'll know one day, dattebayo," Naruto said to Hinata, who's face was the color of brick now. "Anyway, we should probably focus on this mission before anything else. That way it'll keep Tsunade O-baachan off our backs," He didn't seem to notice that his explanation had only further flustered her, but this simple statement seemed sufficient enough to bring her back to her senses.

"O-oh, um, right!" Hinata said regaining the ability to breathe again. They took to the trees again, moving ahead in short bursts of speed to cut down on time. And yet, Hinata's mind was still being endlessly nagged by the thought. Why exactly it bothered her was a source of many roots, reasons she had never really considered and found coming to terms with them on her own impossible...

The day quickly turned to dusk, casting long shadows across the ground as they left the forest in which Konoha was hidden. Hinata and Naruto held their hands over their eyes against the blaring setting sun and gusty summer winds. Just below the rays of crimson and gold, they could see the eastern shore of The Fire Country on the horizon, the sound of distant waves crashing on the beach was carried faintly on the wind. Time seemed to stand still as the pair of them took it all in. The tranquility was broken suddenly by a horrific growling. "Ohhhh, my stomach...," Naruto groaned as he keeled over.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out as she knelt beside him. "What's wrong? Are... Are you all right?"

"Geh... I can't go on anymore, Hinata, I'm starving...," Naruto's words were followed by another long and rather painful sounding stomach growl which caused him to curl into a fetal position. Hinata couldn't help but giggle and sat down next to him, setting her backpack in front of her.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I brought this...," Hinata said gently, placing a brightly colored parcel down in front of her. She slowly undid the knot on the cloth wrapped around the red lacquered bento box. Inside was a selection of o-nigiri, tempura, and pickled vegetables. "Naruto-kun, here... I-I made this food yesterday, so I'm afraid it's not very fresh...," Hinata said apologetically as she handed Naruto a rice cake.

"Ha! I don't know the meaning of the word! Thanks a ton, Hinata!" Naruto grinned as he proceeded to inhale his food. True, the rice had gone a little stale and the tempura soggy, but to Naruto, food was food, and Hinata was definitely the best cook he had ever met. Hinata helped herself to a much smaller portion. She enjoyed watching Naruto eat her cooking like a pig, it instilled some much needed confidence, something she still struggled with from time to time. It was one of the many things about Naruto that enthralled her and captured her heart. They way he inspired not only her but other people on every conceivable level. After eating their way through the food she brought, Naruto got to his feet, looking out across the tall grass. The sun had already set below the horizon and was casting a dim lavender glow across the sky. The breeze was much cooler now and smelled of salt and seaweed, fresh and crisp.

"Ahhh, the sea always makes me feel refreshed...," Naruto said blissfully, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply through his nose. "All right, let's go Hinata! It'll be dark by the time we reach the Tea Country, so we should be careful..."

Hinata followed closely behind Naruto as they walked towards the docks. The man there was about to close port when they rushed into his office requesting a ferry across the water.

"Look, old man! We need to get across tonight!" Naruto snarled at the rather muscular man before them.

"Hey, listen up you little punk! I've got a wife and kid at home waitin' on me, I'm tired, and hungry so forget it!" As he was about to leave, Naruto reached into his pocket, taking out Gama-chan, his beloved frog wallet.

"I'll pay you twenty ryo to take us, that's twice what it would cost us to cross, and enough for you to have a drink somewhere," Naruto place the money in man's hands who pocketed it. "Now hurry up! The faster you take us there the faster you get to go home and the faster we get to start our mission, dattebayo!" Hinata let Naruto handle it on his own and followed behind him as the man led them onto a small, rather dirty little tug boat.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked timidly as they stood at the bow. Naruto stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle, and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I was just thinking... Why did Hokage-sama send us on this mission together?" Hinata snuggled up against Naruto, staring out over the water at the slowly approaching shore.

".... Hm, can't say for sure. Maybe there wasn't anyone else left to do it," Naruto didn't think much of Tsunade's decision to send them together, but it was a fair question. A mission is a mission, no matter how small, and sending lovers or spouses together wasn't usually sensible...

"Hmm.... Maybe," Hinata whispered, closing her eyes and leaning against Naruto. It was a strange feeling that welled up within him. The warmth of his affections for the girl he held had all of the sudden, grown noticeably stronger. It was the type of feeling he got when the Kyubi inside of him lent him its chakra, except there was no fear, no anger, no pain... Hinata felt his arms draw her body even closer, pressing firmly against her stomach. Caught slightly by surprise, she inhaled deeply and let out a trembling sigh, feeling the ground fall from under feet and her face grow warm. Naruto found it strange how moments like these seemed to suck the sense of time right out of the air. By the time he had come back to his senses, the boat had docked again.

"Hey, kid! This is your stop, Cha no Kuni," the irritable dock master said. Naruto looked up and let go of Hinata. By now it was night, the stars twinkled overhead against the inky sky, the air was cold and permeated his jacket.

"Now let's see if we can find a cheap hotel to sleep in," Naruto said as he and Hinata walked through the city gates. The Tea Country only had a small city which was surrounded by thick grassy hills dotted with patches of deciduous forests and rich soil which gave way to a vast array of valuable plants and herbs. The air here was so much thinner and far colder than back in Konoha, and Hinata inhaled deeply, her mouth watering slightly at the sent of sea water and cooking food from the various stands they passed. It didn't seem to take very long before Naruto found the perfect place.

"Cha no Kuni Ryokan"

"Irasshaimase!" The receptionist behind the desk said cheerfully. It wasn't fancy, or even attractive in the slightest way. The interior was quite plain with bare wooden walls and plain white shoji doors. It was however, very clean and exuded a positive atmosphere that made them feel comfortable.

"Excuse me, sir, miss...? Would you like a room here?" the receptionist asked them with the same warm smile as before. Naruto shook his head a bit and walked up to the counter.

"Yeah, one room, two beds please," Naruto reached into his jacket pocket for his wallet. The woman behind the counter looked curiously at the Leaf Village hitai-ate around Naruto's head and Hinata's neck.

"Oh, you're ninja then? Let's see... That insignia...," she flipped through a book, putting on a pair of reading glasses. "You're ninja from Hi no Kuni, the Hidden Leaf Village. I see, well in that case, your room is free on the first day."

"Really?! That's great!"

"Arigato gozaimasu!"

"Not a problem, we give discounts to allied shinobi. Follow me this way please," she took a key off the wall behind her and took them up a flight of stairs. The woman took Naruto and Hinata up to the very top on the fifth floor and into the first room at the top of the landing.

"Here you are," the receptionist showed them inside the room. To the immediate right was a door leading to a small bathroom, to the left a closet, and before them was a lofty looking place. It was nothing more than a stretch of tatami mat with two single person beds on the floor, with a single lantern on a plain wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Oh man... A bed never looked so good right now. I'm tired as a dog, dattebayo," Naruto walked over to the bed closest to the window, setting his backpack down next to him. Hinata locked the door and slipped out of her sandals before walking over to her bed, sitting down upon it cross legged. Maybe it was something about the place but it made her feel light, butterflies began fluttering in her stomach, she and Naruto, they were alone together with no one around... Something she had particularly avoided and was quickly remembering why. Hinata felt the blood rise in her face, which was further intensified when Naruto nonchalantly began undressing in front of her before getting into his sleeping attire. She followed suit, standing a moment to remove her jacket and the chain mesh shirt she wore under it and taking a plain white yukata -much like her father's- from her backpack.

"Get some rest, Hinata, we start early tomorrow. Sleep well, dattebayo," Naruto yawned, turning off the lamp and almost instantly falling straight to sleep.

But unlike Naruto, Hinata was wide awake, slowly being overcome with an emotion she normally did her best to ignore, but it was becoming apparent that she wouldn't be able to shrug it off so easily this time. "Naruto-kun...?" She whispered, no response. "Naruto-kun?" she asked in speaking volume. Naruto didn't move a muscle and answered with a soft snore. He was having what Kakashi often called one of his, "Out like a Light moments." Certain he was fast asleep, and with the butterflies in her stomach becoming something more like a flock of birds, she began seeking to relieve the feeling welled up inside of her. She felt the color rise in her face as she ran a trembling hand over her body. Hinata had neglected to tell Naruto the truth, about why she had been so worked up about Tsunade's teasing, too shy and embarrassed to admit it...

(Five days later)

"Sheesh, what a week... I've seen enough of trees to last me a life time, dattebayo...," Naruto and Hinata were weighed down with pounds of dried flowers, herbs, and stems in bundles on their backs. From there it was straight the Hokage's office. Hinata waved to Izumo and Kotetsu as they passed their post near the gate. Despite having a good night's rest, Naruto for one was tired of walking and without a word, bounded onto the top of a tall three floored building. He looked down from the roof to Hinata. "Come on, Hinata!"

"W-wait... Uh... Coming, Naruto-kun!" She hesitated a moment, but soon joined him up atop the building. It was normally agreed deplorable manners for ninja to travel through the village via roof tops, as the noise could disturb or distract their inhabitants. Then again, Naruto was never much for basic etiquette... A few people looked out of their windows up at the roofs as Naruto and Hinata bounced from building to building. The Hokage's Mansion grew rapidly closer until finally they hopped into Tsunade's office through an open window. Naruto looked around only to find Tsunade face down on her desk.

"Ts-Tsunade O-baachan...?" Naruto walked a bit close, putting his bundle down. Upon further inspection, he saw a river of saliva running from under her face and dripping lightly on the carpet at his feet, further more she was snoring like a saw against a log, the powerful smell of Sake and something else was coming from her.

"Tsunade O-baachan!!!" Naruto roared with indignation, slamming his fist on the desk. Tsunade woke with a start, holding her head a bit, much like the way Shikamaru used to do back in the Academy when he was caught sleeping in class. She seemed to be trying to focus her eyes on Naruto and Hinata, looking a little green and yawning wide. Both Naruto and Hinata were nearly knocked flat by her breath that smelled so strongly of alcohol they could've lit it on fire.

"Hokage-sama!" Hinata cried, gagging and holding her nose.

"Oh man, what'd you do to yourself!?" Naruto waved his hand back and forth in front of him, attempting to wave the smell away. Tsunade took a few capsules and swallowed them, washing it all down with water and seemed to come around a little, though she was still pasty and groggy.

"Naruto, Hinata, quiet down, you're making my head pound...," she looked at the wall clock indicating it was 7:54 am. "Gomen... I went out to drink with Jiraiya and got a bit carried away; I don't even remember how I got back here. (Clears throat) So, you've brought everything I asked for then?"

"Yeah, it wasn't too hard once we put Tonton on it. But we sure did a bunch of running around looking for this stuff, dattebayo," Naruto said.

Tsunade took Hinata and Naruto's bundles, laying them out on her desk and checking each individual stem, root, and flower. "Very good! Shikaku-san has all he needs and more. Now that just leaves the matter of your payment. Let's see, you two were gone for...five days," Tsunade went around to her desk and pulled out two envelopes. "Seven thousand five hundred ryo for each of you, for work well done, dismissed."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama!" Hinata beamed as she was handed her envelope. For a D rank mission, this was a large sum of money, Hinata herself was having trouble containing her excitement while Naruto began squeezing the life out of Tsunade.

"Hai hai, just let go of me, Naruto! I'm gonna be sick!" Tsunade growled, prying the excitable lad off of her.

"Heheee... Gama-chan's never been so fat! I think I'm going to have to open a bank account or something now, dattebayo!" Naruto beamed as he and Hinata walked down the road which was steadily thickening with early morning shoppers.

"You mean you don't have one yet?" Hinata asked him, hanging onto his arm as they walked.

"I would've already done it, but a lot of my money would go to feeding myself. Plus I didn't exactly find paying some stuffy old man a thousand ryo to hold onto my money very appealing," Naruto was currently having trouble stuffing the baseball sized frog-wallet into his jacket pocket. "But right now I could go for some relaxing, hopefully the others did enough of the dirty work to let us off the hook for a while."

"Well, why not come home with me?" Hinata asked him, a rather bold statement for her, this made him flinch, solidifying his notion about how she's been acting rather different.

"Oh, I don't know...," Naruto said slowly. "Old man Hyuga doesn't seem too crazy about the fact I'm dating you, waltzing into his home like that might make him kinda mad." Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Main Branch and patriarch of Konoha's oldest and most noble household, was never very warm towards Naruto. Though he appeared to accept and condone their relationship with quiet grace, he often gave Naruto a feeling like he was being watched by some sort of predatory bird, waiting to sink it's talons into him at the first sign of guilt.

"Oh... Right... G-gomen, I know my father doesn't make you very comfortable," Hinata said lowering her eyes. While Hiashi never objected to Naruto being around the manor, it was always very tense even when he wasn't nearby. Neither of them would even dare to touch hands beyond the gate, let alone embrace or kiss each other, lest they risk angering one of Konoha's most powerful Jonin.

"That's okay, I'm sure he makes everybody feel that way," Naruto said with a nervous grin, Hinata only shook her head and smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna head home and unwind, Hinata-chan. You should go home too and let him know you're back," Naruto said stretching his arms and yawning.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I-I'll stop by your apartment with some lunch later... If that's okay."

Naruto chuckled merrily and placed a playful kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, that'd be great! I'll catch you later then, Hinata."

Hinata uttered a love-sick sigh and turned to go back home. Happy though she was to be back in Konoha, a part of her wanted to be out there alone with Naruto, despite that highly mortifying experience of the first night. Her musing was interrupted when she nearly collided with the giant wooden gates of the Hyuga residence. Not bothering to push the heavy doors apart she leapt over the wall and stood before her father's sprawling mansion. It was still fairly early, but as reliable as clockwork, she found Hiashi drinking his morning tea as he always did.

"Good morning, oto-sama... I'm home," Hinata breathed softly, bowing politely before her father. Hiashi only moved his eyes in her direction, his stoic and stern demeanor unwavering, even after not seeing his eldest daughter for a week.

"Morning, musume, welcome back," he brought the cup of tea to his lips and took a sip. "Come, have a seat," Hiashi said to Hinata, indicating the spot on his left. "How did the mission go? Did you get everything Tsunade-sama asked for?"

Hinata took a seat next to Hiashi, nodding fervently as though hoping to see a rare glimpse of pride in his expression.

"Hai, oto-sama! Everything went well, the mission was a complete success," Hiashi's sharply lined face softened and smiled gently into his cup.

"Good," he said softly.

"How have you been?" Hinata asked, trying to keep conversation light.

"Been having stomach problems... Hanabi's cooking isn't as well-prepared as yours is... It's not exactly easy on this old man's digestive system," Hiashi said with as much dignity has he could summon. Hinata managed not to giggle and stood up.

"Gomen... I'll m-make sure to make your favorite tonight. B-b-but... I promised Naruto-kun I'd bring him lunch this afternoon," she said shyly, knowing her father didn't much like talking about the boy.

"Hmph... How is Naruto-san? I trust he treated you with respect this past week," Hiashi replied rather stiffly, it was one of his bigger fears that his daughter would come home one day with more than luggage.

"Yes sir!"

"... Very well. But be back in time to make dinner, I hardly see you anymore these days," Hinata looked at her father in a rather confused manner. Never in her life had he expressed a desire to have her around for company... Taking this as a good sign she bowed again and went off to unpack...

"That needs to be washed... That too... That too...," she muttered to herself as she took all the clothes soiled due to harvesting the plants and threw them into a pile to be washed later.

"Hinata-sama...?" Neji had appeared in her doorway, gently knocking on the wooden trim of her door. Hinata gave a squeak of surprise and hastily stuffed a pair of underwear back into her bag before turning to see her elder cousin.

"H-hai, Neji...?"

"Sumimasen, I didn't mean to intrude...," he said taking a few steps in. "I just wondered if you were up for training this afternoon."

"Oh... I'm s-sorry Neji, I-I'm having lunch with Naruto this afternoon... Also, I'm a bit tired from all the traveling we had to do... Wh-what about Tenten-san...?" Neji went slightly crimson at this suggestion and crossed his arms, something he always did when maintaining or regaining his composure.

"I'm not allowed to see her yet, remember?"

Neji and Tenten were due to marry in a few days time, and by Hyuga custom they were not permitted to see the other from the day of their proposal till the day of their wedding. Hinata remembered that day well....

(Two months earlier)

"We are present on this day, to hear a proposal of marriage by Neji Hyuga and Tenten Iwasaki," Hiashi said addressing the room at large. Hinata and Hanabi sat on either side of him, while a stoic Neji and anxious Tenten sat side by side in front of them. Gai, Lee, Tenten's parents Tenrai and Ayeka, stood just behind them. Hinata had never actually seen the proposal ceremony before, in her opinion, it was needlessly tense and stressful and Hiashi's grimly strict expression did nothing to make the situation anymore comfortable. Hiashi closed his eyes solemnly, pausing for a moment...

"Byakugan!" Chakra surged through the veins in his head leading to his eyes, allowing him to stare through flesh, bone, and lies... "Neji... I understand this girl has been a close comrade to you for some time, and that maybe feelings of trust and friendship has spawned deeper feelings between you. However, let me be clear that historically, love's role in Hyuga tradition counted very little. Yet I understand both from first hand experience and by seeing how the times are changing, that that old callous stance on the matter is no longer, practical. Wealth, prestige, good breeding; these things no longer take priority as they once did. So... In that light, you will need to convince me that your love exceeds the importance of these things so valued by the noble houses of this village, and that this girl is worthy of marrying into our clan," his voice rang faintly in their ears, even after he stopped speaking. Hinata felt for them... If it was her in their place, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to even speak; just watching made her stomach turn.

"Uncle... Every passing season, every time I looked behind me, Tenten was there for me. Aside from all the help I received from her, she was my confidant, someone I was able to talk to freely... I-I, almost... don't know how to explain it to you, Hiashi-sama... Tenten always got me back to my feet whenever I had my moments of self-doubt, something only she saw. But, being with her just-" Neji paused, as if trying to find a way to put it into words. Hinata wondered if her father could see what she was seeing. This wasn't the self-assured and hawk-eyed Neji she knew, but an anxious and fragile side of her cousin she never knew existed. Neji falling in love and getting married was never an idea Hinata -nor did any of their other peers- thought to entertain... "-... Being with her just makes me unexplainably... Happy," Neji finished warmly. Tenten's anxiety seemed to subside and a more resolute edge in her expression took form. Still, Hiashi's expression was as uncompromising as that of a marble statue, only turning his head a fraction to address Tenten.

"Do you feel the same way...?"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama... Neji-kun always treated me like an equal, even though we both know I'm not. He saved my life many times throughout the years and helped me become strong... I don't think I'd have become a Jonin on my own otherwise. But, despite being so serious and stubborn we always managed to spend time outside of training and missions. I don't think I've met a more intriguing man," Tenten murmured gently, bowing her head in respect. Hiashi's piercing stare bore into Tenten and then Neji, straining as thought trying to detect some sort of irresolution or deceit. He closed his eyes again briefly, ending the Byakugan.

"Any further input...?" Hiashi said to Neji and Tenten's witnesses.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama!" Tenrai said, stepping forward. "Let me just say that... Neji is a very fine young man. We're but a modest family, as neither I nor my wife are shinobi and Tenten is our only child, so you can imagine the pride we have in our daughter and would not see her off to marry just any boy. He's always treated me and my wife with great respect, we know he adores our precious Tenten, and we are honored to give them our blessing."

Gai was next to step forward, placing a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Oh noble Hiashi, where to start about these great kids here..?" Gai said smiling to reveal every one of his pearly white teeth. "From almost the first day I met Tenten and Neji they seemed to grow on each other. I've been their sensei for almost five years and so I doubt there is another soul who knows them as a pair better than I do. They really are a class act and excellent teammates." Lee had walked forward standing besides Gai.

"I could not agree more, Lord Hiashi. Individually they are outstanding ninja; together they are without equals both in love and in battle. I speak to you as their close friend and can positively say that they will grow a strong and far reaching branch of the Hyuga Tree," if anything, it was Lee's closing statement that made Hiashi's eyebrows raise, forcing a more emotional expression to break through his stony countenance. Hanabi seemed impressed with their heart felt accounts and looked questioningly up at her father who took no notice of her. Hinata too looked over at Hiashi, wondering what sort of thoughts were racing through his mind.

"Very well... Stand," Hiashi said simply. Neji and Tenten got to their feet, both looking a bit pale but maintained a collected front.

"Based on what I could see with my Byakugan and the testament given by your witnesses... I, Lord Hiashi Hyuga, hereby give you, Neji Hyuga and Tenten Iwasaki, my blessing to marry." The tension in the air defused in an instant, tears poured freely down Hinata's cheeks as the sheer weight of the anxiety was suddenly lifted. Due to being half blinded by tears, she only remembered seeing her father pour a cup of sake for all to take a sip from, a sign that the engagement was now official.

"Hai... I'm sorry, I-... It just slipped my mind, Neji... P-perhaps tomorrow. Try... Try asking Lee-san or Sasuke-san for help," Hinata suggested apologetically.

"Hmph. I suppose I'll ask around then. Thank you for your time, Hinata-sama," Neji turned and left Hinata to her unpacking.

A few hours later, Naruto was woken up by someone insistently knocking on his apartment door. "(Yawn) All right all right, I'm up already, sheesh...," Naruto mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Naruto turned the door knob and opened it wide, coming face-to-face with Hinata. Instead of her usual shinobi gear, Hinata was dressed in a plain white sweat shirt with a yin-yang patch on the left arm and black jeans. "Oh, hey! Sorry, I ended up taking a little nap after I finished cleaning. I forgot what it was like getting a few extra hours in, -ttebayo," he himself was dressed more comfortably too, a black T-shirt with the First Hokage's necklace sparkling against it and a pair of navy wind-breakers.

"I... I know. When you didn't answer the door at first I sort of...," she looked away slightly, as using the Byakugan to look into homes was a very shameful thing to do, but Naruto acted as though he hadn't heard a word she said and instead began drooling over the wrapped bento in her left hand.

"Saa... This smells great, dattebayo!" Hinata managed a smile with her pale cheeks turning a gentle rose color before handing him the bundle. While he set up the table, Hinata allowed her attention to wander around Naruto's apartment. She had only been inside once before, the day Tsunade released him from the hospital, she, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke, Konohamaru, and Ino threw a small recovery party for him. Also, unlike before then, when the floor was partially concealed beneath empty ramen cups and snack bags, the place had fairly nice hardwood flooring that was polished so thoroughly she could've used it as a mirror. But one thing made her laugh heartily, one of the walls in Naruto's bedroom was covered from floor to ceiling in instant ramen cup tops. Oh, it may not be as elegant or spacious as the Hyuga manor, but there was just something about Naruto's home that lifted her spirits. She walked over to a picture frame on his night-stand that held a photo Sai had taken when Hinata took Naruto by surprise with a kiss in front of the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Hinata took a seat on his bed which was a simple wooden box frame with puffy blankets on a pleasantly firm full-size mattress and started looking at each picture he kept on the night stand.

"-ne, Hinata-chan? Hinata...?" Naruto said a little bewildered, finally noticing that Hinata wasn't there and walked over to his room to find her looking fondly at a large group picture taken when they were still all Genin. "Oi, what's up? Aren't you hungry, Hinata?" he took a seat next to her, placing an arm around her and gazing at the picture as well.

"N-no, I'm all right. Please go ahead and eat, Naruto-kun," she said quietly.

"Yeeeah, see, I thought you were sitting at the table with me so I had already started eating, dattebayo. But once again, your cooking totally rules, dattebayo!" Hinata didn't reply, instead placed the picture back and leaned against Naruto. He brought her in close, where Hinata then rested her head on Naruto's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart like she did that night in Cha no Kuni, this sound always soothed and roused her affection. Hinata closed her eyes as she listened and felt Naruto's finger gently lift her head up from under her chin. She peeked out at him from under her eyelashes seeing only his closed eyes and the bridge of his nose up close. As they kissed, Hinata was once again stricken by that physical longing for Naruto, and looking for some way to suppress the feeling, she shyly slid her tongue passed his lips, causing the unexpecting Naruto to recoil.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry! I... I-" Hinata squeaked, blushing scarlet.

"Hinata-chan, calm down...! It's all right! I just didn't expect you to kiss me that way...," Naruto said hastily but smiled all the same.

"Y-you're not upset...?"

"Nah. But come to think of it, I don't think we've ever kissed that way... It's nice...," Naruto said thoughtfully, shrugging and taking the initiative this time. Need rippled through Hinata again, more powerfully than ever when he returned the same passionate kiss, stroking and caressing her tongue with his. When they broke the kiss, Hinata once again placed her head against his chest while he rocked back and forth with her in his arms.

"I should probably get going back home now. Father wants to spend time with me.... I know... I find it a little strange too," Hinata giggled, looking at Naruto's shocked expression. "I'll see you later, Naruto-kun."

As she got up to leave Naruto stood up and stopped her, gently taking hold of her hand.

"Wait."

"Hm...?"

Naruto scratched his head again, looking away from Hinata slightly. "I was just wondering... I really don't know what to do with all this money, so I was just gonna ask you if... If you'd like to, maybe we could, I dunno..."

The way he was beating around the bush made her feel a little impatient, and yet at the same time she finally understood how it must feel to be him when she was fishing for the right words to use. "J-just spit it out already, Naruto-kun...," even Hinata's voice, which was always just barely above a whisper, caused Naruto to look up at her at these words struck dumb, but seeing her warm smile and rosy cheeks loosened his tongue a bit.

"Heh, yeah... Gomen... Anyway, if you like, let's go run off and have some fun for a change! Let's go somewhere, anywhere, someplace you wanna go!" Naruto said with his old spunky nature back and tossing Hinata back into her rabbit-like timidity.

"Y-you mean... Just the two of us...?"

"No, let's bring your dad along too... Of course just the two of us!" Naruto said chuckling. Hinata looked to the side, blushing furiously and pressing her index fingers together.

"Oh... Uh, well... Sure, Naruto-kun... I'd like that," She just stood there in a protracted pause until Naruto cleared his throat.

"So, how about it? Where would you like to go? I'll take you anywhere, -ttebayo!" Patting his overstuffed wallet, he stood up and placed his arms around her waist. "Come on, you must want to see someplace special, right?"

Hinata looked up into his face, melting at the sight of his warm smile and crystalline blue eyes.

"I-I.... I'd like to see Kumogakure, maybe see Hatsuka-san and Fuyuhachi-san while we're there. I just, never seen it before...," Hinata murmured. Naruto's smile widened and he drew her in close.

"Yeah, we can do that... Land of Lightning, here we come dattebayo."

(Three weeks later)

It took some careful planning. A trip this long required skirting around their schedules and making sure they wouldn't be needed back home. Naruto went to Tsunade and made the arrangements to have Konohamaru and Moegi take over his and Hinata's patrol duties for a few weeks while they went to Rai no Kuni. Hinata had a harder time on her end. She went to her father, Lord Hiashi. Knowing that he'd never allow her to go alone with Naruto just to get away from home for a while, she told him the reason was to spend time with their friends in Kumogakure; Hatsuka Nekogami, Fuyuhachi Harukahama, and Tobikuma Akemi. Though still a bit suspicious he relented and gave her permission.

The morning they were to leave... Hinata rose at 3:40 AM, bathing and getting ready now that most of her things had been packed. But she was just too excited to sleep that night and thus took the extra time to make sure everything was accounted for. She ran a hand through her short hair as she did; having cut it again to the style she used to wear it in. Hinata went to the kitchen, taking four fully packed bentos and placed them in a special pack to keep things cold.

"O-hayo, musume," Hiashi grunted sleepily at her from the tiny table in the kitchen. It was still dark and Hinata had not seen him sitting there, giving a startled jump of surprise.

"O-... O-hayo, oto-sama," Hinata said giving Hiashi a courteous little bow. "Why are you... Up so early?"

"I just wanted to see you off, you'll be gone a week or more," Hiashi's voice wasn't as stern or commanding like she was used to, but appeared to have adopted a warmer, more parental tenderness to its tone.

"Oh...," Hinata didn't really know what to say. She always knew her father cared very much for her and he showed it in small ways every now and again, but it wasn't something she was used to. Hiashi stood up from the table and walked around it to face Hinata, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I, ah, have something to give you," he began, not quite meeting her eyes. Hiashi reached into his yukata and pulled out a sleek envelope of white rice parchment, the elegant kanji on the front read. 'Nara Blend C: Tea Leaves' "Yoshino-san always made the best tea... Your mother and I shared some of our most precious moments drinking this special blend. It's very elegant, light, and easy on the body. Perfect for a couple's night out. I thought you and Naruto-san might like to try it and see what you think." He handed the package to Hinata to look curiously at it. "It's called 'Honeysuckle Tea', the most exquisite in all the Fire Country."

"B-but... Why?"

"I told you... Besides, I don't want my daughter's life experiences be too... much of a burden," Hiashi smiled softly down at his oldest, his subtle movements and expression telling Hinata exactly what he meant. She flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and embraced him tightly.

"I love you... Oto-sama," Hinata whispered into his chest. Hiashi placed his arms around her loosely and ran a gentle hand over her soft hair.

"Hai... Now, be sure you packed everything. I'll see you upon your return," Hiashi let go of Hinata, wanting to cling to what was left of his rigid dignity, quickly left back to his bedroom at the far end of the manor. The sun rose soon after that, bringing with it Naruto's hyperactivity to the Hyugas' front door.

Leaving a note of last good-byes on the kitchen table, Hinata and Naruto set out on a journey that would take them five days across vast grasslands, over rocky mountains, and through thick forests. It was some days later when they arrived in the Lightning Country, a place that was usually over-cast by iron gray clouds that rumbled menacingly with thunder. Naruto and Hinata decided to travel along the western coast line, so they wouldn't be impeded by mountains or forest, which became thick alarmingly fast the farther they went. With Kumogakure's mesa in their sights, they were forced to set up camp on the rocky and endless stretch of coast as rain clouds moved towards them from across the sea.

"That storm looks pretty nasty, Hinata-chan... We won't make it in time, so let's stop here tonight," Naruto said as he pulled out an equipment scroll, producing a large tent that they nestled under the cover of a few large stones.

"I-I'll try to find something for us to eat the-" Hinata began, but Naruto shook his head and pointed out at the black clouds slowly dragged a curtain of icy rain across the water.

"That storm is gonna be on top of us in a matter of minutes. Let's get inside, you brought bentos didn't ya?" Naruto tried not to drool when Hinata gave a nod. The two of them fit quite comfortably inside the tent, huddled around a gas lantern, and eating in relative silence. Meanwhile, the storm raged all around them outside the tent, pounding the top of it with bullet-like rain and howling wind. Naruto felt sort of silly as he ate his food in silence. He felt like he ought to say something, but no words occurred to him, and he watched Hinata eat each bite slowly. Naruto focused on her mouth for a moment, watching the gentle motion of her soft lips, feeling color creep up into his face he turned his eyes back to his food only to discovered every grain of rice had been eaten.

"Is e-everything ok, Naruto-kun?" Hinata wasn't used to seeing Naruto stare at an empty plate like that, normally he'd be asking for seconds by now.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm good, Hinata-chan. The chow was freakin' awesome as always, dattebayo!" Naruto set his plate aside and stretched. "Anyway, we should probably start thinking about sleep, Hinata. Kumogakure is still a ways off, but if we leave early we can make it a little after noon."

"Hai! Just look that way please... I need to change," Hinata opened her back pack and pulled out the same white yukata she always slept in. Naruto turned onto his side, looking away from her while she undressed, but when he heard the heavy tool belt fall with a loud 'clunk' and the soft metallic hiss that was her steel mesh shirt coiling on the ground, he glanced over his shoulder. Hinata had her back him as she pulled on fresh under garments, but not before he glimpsed the cleft that separated her somewhat muscular thighs, or her bare back. As she pulled on the yukata and turned around, Naruto went back to looking the other way, feeling a little hot around the face.

"You can look now, Naruto-kun...," Hinata, said pulling the knot of her obi tight in the back. "Naruto-kun...?" Hinata looked over at him, seeing his body rising and falling with his breathing. Smiling to herself, she reached over to the lantern and put it out, falling to sleep as she listened to the rain that continued to bombard their tent.

It was a few hours later when Naruto woke up in the darkness of their tent. The storm had died down so that rain half-heartedly thudded against the canvas. It took a few moments for Naruto to remember what had woken him up. He was dreaming about something he saw years ago, a naked beauty danced across the sparkling surface of moonlit water, shrouded in a shimmering haze. The light coming from her penetrated the water itself and set the entire pond aglow with soft blue light, illuminating her surroundings but hiding herself in shadow, and it was only now that he realized the girl was Hinata. Looking over at the dark shape that was Hinata's sleeping form, he smiled softly to himself and yawned widely, curling up under the covers and slipping off into a new dream...

The next morning, they were up just after dawn, ready to finally finish their journey. Naruto decided he wouldn't tell Hinata about his dream, she would probably go into shock if he did... After a few hours of walking and negotiating their way over rocks and through trees they came to the base of a truely immense mesa. Because of Kumogakure's location, they had to scale a vertical wall of rock and trees that extended way beyond the clouds, and with their loads, it took most of the day to accomplish, leaving them utterly exhausted when they reached the top.

"Y'know... (Huff) I think... (Huff) That would be great... (Huff) training, -ttebayo," Naruto panted as they found a row of benches outside one of the many hot springs. Hinata only nodded, clutching at a stitch in her side. They watched the citizens of the village pass by, not giving them a second glance as they went about their daily business... Once they had caught their breath, they began walking, looking for a place to stay.

"Naruto-kun! Look, there's a nice little inn...," Hinata pointed to a tiny old inn that was just as shabby looking as they one they stayed at in the Tea Country. Naruto snorted and took her by the hand.

"Don't be silly, Hinata-chan! We've got money now!" Naruto lead her to a more luxurious hotel. It wasn't a five star resort, but still aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Hinata just couldn't keep still; it was as though the old Hinata had been left back at Konoha. Kumogakure was a place of beauty the likes of which she had never seen. A chilled wind cut through the heavy heat of the many hot springs and left her with a feeling of refreshment and vitality, only vaguely aware of how they ended up in their room on the sixth floor.

"Naruto-kun... This place, i-it's... amazing!"

"Yeah.. It's pretty sweet here. Kumogakure is known as the resort capital of the world after all," Naruto said as he put their bags down near the door and joined her out on the balcony. Being above the stifling clouds of steam, the air was much colder up here, driving them back inside. The room itself was large and spacious, it was intended to accommodate a party of at least six. The clerk however said there weren't any smaller rooms and in the end offered it to them for the same price as a two-bed room. They had a table next to the sliding glass door, a vase of fresh flowers stood in the middle, a television set stood in a cabinet, the walls were masterfully painted and adorned with several poetic scrolls. Three doors led to three bedrooms, two with a pair of twin-sized beds, the larger one contained a singe queen sized bed with a dresser and night stand.

"Right. Well I'm gonna get my stuff and start putting it in the other room. You can have this one and-" Naruto began nervously but was cut short when Hinata clung to him.

"Naruto-kun... I really don't... w-want to sleep alone. P-please stay with... me?" Hinata looked up into the bright blue eyes of Naruto. For a long moment he neither spoke or moved, something was wrong with his voice, and only nodded. Hinata smiled in an odd sort of way, something almost like a sorrowful grimace. She walked forward and limply wrapped herself around Naruto's middle who returned the hug. In the following hours, Naruto and Hinata made themselves at home, unpacking their things and placing them in drawers or on shelves.

"So who should we visit first?" Naruto asked through the closed door to the room while Hinata got into normal clothing. Naruto himself wore a loose black T-shirt with an orange swirl on the back and his orange trousers. Thinking it best to show that they were here to enjoy themselves, they had decided not to wear tactical gear and kept their head plates in their pockets, along with a few concealed shuriken or kunai in case they needed them. Hinata pulled her white sweatshirt down, which had the Yin-Yang sewn on the back, and walked out of the room.

"How about Hatsuka and Fuyuhachi-san? Do... Do you know where to find them?" Naruto nodded and made sure his wallet and head plate where on him.

"All right, let's go!"

They may have been on vacation, but why go through the trouble of walking when the Shunshin jutsu was much faster? Though it was a bit challenging as buildings here usually stood in clusters before a large gap opened between the next clusters of buildings. Below them people were out enjoying the hot springs, not paying them any mind as they raced to the edge of the village. There, a large farm house stood near the rim of the mesa, back dropped by mammoth white cumulus clouds and surrounded by lush green grass. The day was spent largely with Hatsuka and Fuyu who had so far grown as close to each other as Naruto and Hinata had. Tobikuma, they told them, was aiding the search for Tobi, who had last been seen near the coast line. Days passed, amounting to an unforgettably good time for the two, it all went by so quickly, and before they were even able to catch their breath, it was already halfway through their vacation.

"Ahhh....," Naruto sighed blissfully as he slid into the hot water of a spring. It was late at the hotel now, so only he and Hinata were out. She too was enjoying the special properties of the water here, which contained fewer minerals and gave the water a softer feel and cleaner scent. Naruto had his arms spread across the rim and chuckled, watching Hinata who was in the water up to her chin, looking too at peace with the world to care that she was covered only with a towel. Hinata turned her head slightly to look at Naruto, blushing gently at him and receiving one in return.

"Oi, Hinata-chan...?" Naruto was bent over her, shaking her slightly. "Hinata...?"

Her vision slid back into focus, she had fallen asleep in the hot water.

"Hm?"

"It's getting late, we should go back up and get something to eat, dattebayo."

"Oh... Um, right."

Back in the room, now dressed in evening yukata, Hinata's patterned with green on white and Naruto's white on navy blue. Naruto had a small feast sent up from the hotel's restaurant. Sushi arranged neatly on one platter, a bowl of ramen each, and grilled eel on rice.

"Aw man! They just sent us hot water! I ordered green tea, not boiling tap water!" Naruto was about to have someone fix the mistake but Hinata suddenly realized the tea leaves her father had given them.

"Actually... I-it's okay, Naruto-kun... My father sent me with some special tea leaves Shikamaru's mother made," Hinata said in a breathy voice, Naruto tilted his head in question. "He- He thought we might like it... It was the kind he and my mother used to drink together." Hinata had quickly gone to their room and came back with the slender package.

"Yeah? What kind is it?" Naruto asked her as she began mixing the leaves in with the hot water.

"Honeysuckle Tea," almost immediately, a fragrance like that of the Yamanaka flower shop wafted through the air. Once it was finished brewing, they drank as they ate. It was like a well matched wine with their food, as if it was made for this specific food. The tea itself was just as Hiashi had described it, 'exquisite'. It tasted like the lightly sweet nectar of a Honeysuckle flower, and in this cold climate, warmed them up pleasantly from the inside.

(Back in Konoha...)

"Hey... Hiashi," Shikaku Nara had just strolled up to the Hyuga Lord, giving him a slight wave. Hiashi looked over the rim of his tea cup to see the scraggly and matted appearance of the weather-beaten man.

"What is it you want with me, Shikaku?" Hiashi asked coolly.

"Yoshino let slip that she sold you some Honeysuckle Tea. It's normally not my style to poke around... But as you no longer have a wife, I was just a little curious as to why you bought some," Shikaku raised an eyebrow at Hiashi who only took another sip of tea before setting his mug down.

"For Naruto-san and Hinata," Hiashi fixed Shikaku with a stony glare that dared him to repeat the words. "I wanted to give it to her as a precaution, in case her feelings for the boy got the better of her. The Hyuga clan doesn't need any new heirs at the moment."

"Oh man, what a drag... I'm sorry I asked. Excuse me for bothering you, it just seemed... Never mind, I better go before my wife finds out I'm slacking off. Good luck," with that he vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving before he said something to further annoy Hiashi.

(Kumogakure.)

"Wow, this stuff's pretty good. I don't remember having such an awesome cup of tea before, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed sometime later. Hinata said nothing, now feeling those familiar butterflies again, not touching another bite of her food which she offered to Naruto.

"Saa... That hit the spot. Thanks, Hinata," Naruto said patting his stomach and laughing. Hinata however didn't laugh, she wasn't exactly sure why, but something prompted her to get up from her seat and float dreamily over to Naruto who was now looking up at her perplexed. "Hinata...?"

"Naruto-kun...," she breathed, her cheeks aflame, swooping down on him as softly as a descending crane, folding her arms around him. Naruto sat there a little confused, but all the same he was hit by a hot swooping sensation somewhere in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with the Kyubi, it spread all the way to his limbs like quicksilver.

"Hi-Hinata....? Nani-"

"Thank you... Naruto-kun. For everything you've done for me...," Hinata didn't look up at him, but tightened her grip on him. "I love you," She whispered softly. A second wave of warmth raged within him, he stood up with Hinata who clutched tightly at the shoulders of his yukata, pulling him close.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan. What is this all of the sudden, eh?" Naruto giggled, lifting her head up so he could see her beautiful face. Hinata had merely mouthed the word 'Naruto' before closing her eyes and receiving his tender kiss. The kettle stood half full on the table, forgotten as the two of them walked blindly into their room, sliding the door shut...

(Four days later)

"Thanks for dropping by you guys! It was good seeing you. Maybe I'll drag Fuyu-kun along and visit you in Konoha whenever we get a break!" Hatsuka said hugging them both.

"Well try and do it soon. I hear the village is considering you as the sixth Raikage once old lady Yugito retires. After that you'll be up to your eyes in paperwork, dattebayo!" Naruto said gleefully.

Hatsuka didn't say anything, trying to be modest but was betrayed by her wide grin.

"We'll go and see ya soon. It'll be a bit of a surprise why, but we're keep it a secret for now," Fuyu said going slightly pink and placing an arm around Hatsuka who now had gone the color of her hair.

"Hai! Sayonara, Hatsuka-san, Fuyuhachi-san!" Hinata said happily, running forward and giving them a large hug each. "We'll be waiting for you back in Konoha. And whatever this surprise is, we'll see about throwing a party at my place for it! Bye!"

Hatsuka and Fuyu watched the pair of them speed off to other side of the village, slightly stunned.

"D-did Hinata seem more friendly than normal to you?" Fuyu asked Hatsuka, utterly confused.

"Uh-huh. It's definitely weird to see her so cheerful and sunny like that," Hatsuka replied, shaking her shaggy head. Tobikuma had just appeared, whispering into their ears what he thought to be the reason why.

Hinata and Naruto... It was like a wall had been brought down, everything just seemed less intimidating now. She even giggled as she thought she heard Hatsuka and Fuyu's combined exclamation, "They WHAT?!"

Naruto glanced over to her and smiling from ear to ear and Hinata returned it with a grin of her own.

~Oeru.


End file.
